percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
The Rebellious Rise: Chapter 4
Kathy I Get a Report A Gaea message suddenly appeared and all of the demigods stared at it. It was Gina. "We got problems, boss," Gina told me grimly. "What, is, it?" I managed to say kindly. Gina scratches the back of her head and looks embarrassed. Maybe since she knows she's going to report this to everybody. "Uh, well, Sophie didn't listen to you and--" "SHE. DIDN'T. LISTEN. TO. ME?" I yelled at the image. Gina flinches and I see some fighting going on. "Joe, take care of Yoru! The Hunters are gaining on us! GINA? You said there will be help coming along!" I hear Sophie screaming out commands and questions. "We need some back up," Gina informed me. "Pfft, no kidding. Fine. Phobos, tell your brother Deimos that you guys need to help Team Alpha. Unfortunately, they aren't the strongest team that the Rebellion has," I command them. "What ever," Phobos sighed and poofed away. Everybody else just stared at me. "What are you guys doing? PRACTICE FOR GOODNESS SAKE! If you want to end up like those fools, go right ahead!" I stormed off to my room with my wet cigarette. Peppermint I Send A Report Since the Hunters attacked us, I took it as an opportunity to rush to Camp Half-Blood. From yesterday, when I gave Kathy the reports, till now, when the Hunters attacked Team Alpha, I told Chiron what happened. "And then we found out that the Hunters interferred with Team Alpha," I reported to Chiron. "Any news on the next attack?" He asks me. "no. No information on that yet. That's some what classified, even as her advisor I can't access that," I grimly tell him. "Very well," He sighs, "Rest here then go back to them. Make sure you don't have them on your tail, or else our plan fails," Chiron tells me. "Gotcha Chiron." I said, then went to my cabin. I took a half an hour nap when something, or someone was poking me. I swatted it away. "Get uppppp sleepy head," A familiar voice sang. I rose up before you can say 'holy Hades'. "Nico! Ah, uh, what in Hades are you doing in my cabin?" I asked him. Nobody except for Chiron knows that I'm undercover in the Rebellion. "Where have you been?" He asks me, "It's been like, a week since anybody saw you, and when I asked Chiron where you were, all he said is 'She's on a quest' when I know he's lying." Shoot. Nico is really good at telling if people are lying. "Nico, I was on a quest! Chiron sends me on a ton of quests now, and so does my mother, and some times your father does too," I lied. nico had this I-don't-believe-you look on his face for a split second. "Fine, but next time, either send me an Iris message or tell me beforehand when you go on a quest," He says as he kisses my right cheek. "Okay! Okay, you over protective boyfriend I have! Geez!" I smiled. I then lied to him (again) that I had to make an Iris message to my mom. "Be back soon?" He asks me. "Be back soon," I promised him. As I run to the forest, I fished out a drachma from my pocket and said, "Kathy Castellan, Rebellion HQ" and tossed the coin into a giant rock. Several seconds later, her face appears and she was holding a cigarette. Again. "What?" She asked. "Kathy, I'm going to have a bit of delay coming back to head quarters. you don't mind do you?" I asked her. "Whatevs. Just come back." Kathy said as she inhaled her cigarette. The Gaea message disconnects and I run back to my cabin. "Well, that was the quickest Iris-message ever. So, want to take a walk near the beach?" He asks and offers his hand. "Love to!" I took his hand and we walked to the beach near Percy's cabin. "So, uh, I'm going to the underworld tomorrow. Wanna come with?" He asks me. Whenever Nico tries to ask me out on a date, his hands get shakey and so does his voice. Plus, he blushes too, which I think is so cute. "That would be lovely. But how long we'll be staying there?" I ask nico. "Two days tops." "It better be two days tops because last time it was four instead of two." That trip almost got me in trouble with Kathy. Shiver. But since she considers me her best friend, I have plenty of chances. "yes, it will be two days. if it isn't... Well, then you can hit me," Nico smiles. "Okay. Later, I'll pack my things and tell Chiron were we're headed. What time will we be departing tomorrow?" "6 am in the morning." "What?! I need my beauty sleep!" I whinned. "Dad needs my hepl, running the traffic in the underworld." "Oh, that was a good explanation. If I'm not at your door by 6:10, run to my cabin and wake me up," I told him. "Sure. by the way, heard that a gang of demigods are targeting Camp Half-Blood?" "Y-yeah. Percy told me that their leader is Kathy Castellan, though I have no idea why she hates him so much." Crap! I'm screwed. I dropped a bomb. I am so dead. "Who told you that?" Nico questioned me with his right eyebrow raised. "Percy, he, uh, told me that. And so did Annabeth, but they both never really explained why." It'strue. Even I couldn't get anything out of Kathy! She always had this blank expression on her face as if she couldn't remember anything. "I'll tell you tomorrow," Nico said with a frown on his face. Then the horn blew telling everyone it's dinner time. Category:Deimos Category:Phobos Category:Kathy Castellan Category:Gina Martinez Category:Sophie Jen Category:Peppermint Sweets Category:Nico di Angelo